Coyote (Earth-2165)
Coyote is the brother of Raven and one of the many spirits associated with the Native American pantheon - although he and his sister are technically not part of the official pantheon: he is a trickster-spirit who is in constant competition with his sister but is far more cruel and manipulative than her, seeing mortals as little more than pawns to be used and abused as he sees fit - he is also power-hungry and eager to fight other spirits and gods, in direct opposition to his sister, who prefers to simply cause playful trouble for her fellow spirits. Origin Coyote was amongst the first of the "great spirits" to be born alongside his sister, Raven - the two quickly developed a rivalry and while Raven was content with playful bickering and pranks Coyote was always a more malevolent figure and often cruel: in time this made him enemies amongst the Native American tribes and they call on their pantheon for protection, the Native American pantheon fought against Coyote and forbade him from directly interfering with humanity again but he was a sneaky creature and found ways to manipulate humanity via pawns and servants. Raven, angered at her brothers defiance of the pantheon, took it upon herself to foil his schemes at every turn and the two began a centuries-long battle in which each would try to outdo the other and in time their conflict became legendary - eventually the Native American pantheon grew tired of the two spirits quarrelling and had Raven and Coyote banished from mainstream reality. However this wasn't enough to stop Coyote from returning years later to a world that had began to change as the Native American pantheon slowly faded away from the earth-plane along with many others in a period known as the "Passing Of The Gods" - Coyote would take the opportunity to openly defy his banishment once more and interfere with humanity directly: thinking that none could stop him. Yet Raven proved herself just as powerful as her brother and returned from her banishment a short while later and fought him in a battle of wits over the fate of humanity - he ultimately lost and was resigned to once again manipulate humanity from the side-lines: angered he swore he would humiliate his sister and make her pay. For generations Coyote has been trying to make good on his promise and has manipulated and abused many in his never-ending quest to prove himself the ultimate trickster. Powers Coyote never ages nor grows sick and requires neither food nor water to survive - as a spirit he is unaffected by extremes of temperature and can turn intangible at will or form corporeal-bodies for himself: he can take the form of a Native American male, a coyote or a humanoid-coyote, in all forms he is capable of speaking in all languages known to man and is an expert manipulator whose charisma is almost supernatural in strength: few minds are safe from his skillful manipulation and if a person proves too powerful to be manipulated he will opt for intimidation instead. A master of shamanistic magic Coyote can communicate with animals, control the weather, grant limited life to inanimate objects and transform people into animals, plants or other unusual objects - thankfully his magic is easily reversed by those who know the mystic-arts as well as other spirits or divinities. Battle Stats Hero Level: 11.2 Agility: 8 Speed: 9 Strength: 9 Endurance: Infinite Willpower: 10++ Category:Villains Category:Inferno Pendragon Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Level 10+ Characters